Mute ( A Septiplier Story )
by Summer0831
Summary: Mark is the new kid in town and his mom and his brother can't wait for him to try out the new school. But Mark doesn't like the school that much. But all of that changes once he meets an Irish man.
1. The New Kid

**Mark's P.O.V**

I woke up to the birds singing, and the sun shining on my skin. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair I jumped a little as I saw my brother, Thomas, running through the hallway chasing my dog, Chica. I smiled a little as my brother waved me over meaning that breakfast was ready, I got up slowly and went downstairs to the smell of my mom cooking pancakes and bacon. I tensed up a little as my mom kissed the top of my head " Good morning Mark.. " she said softly to me. I smiled and nodded as I sat down next to my brother. I jumped a little as Chica swept under the table and wagged her tail to say good morning to me, I petted her head and she barked in response. " A little jumpy this morning huh? " Thomas asked me I shrugged as mom set down my plate full of pancakes and bacon I started eating. " So are you ready for the first day at your new school Mark? " my mom asked me I chewed on a pancake and looked at her shaking my head no. " Oh come on little man. I'm sure it will be fine! " Thomas said as he ruffled my red dyed hair I swatted his hands away. He chuckled knowing that I hated that I fixed my hair and continued to eat. Once I was done I cleaned up, and went upstairs to go and get ready but I paused once I heard Thomas say " Do you think Mark's going to be alright? You know... at the school..? ". I leaned on the wall a little to hear what my mom had to say I could hear her sigh " I don't know... I just hope he makes one friend... " she said softly. I bit down my lip a little I could feel tears filling up in my eyes I quickly picked out some clothes and shut the bathroom door so I could change. Once I was done changing, I combed my hair I then heard a knock on the door " Mark? It's me.. can I come in..? " asked Thomas I nodded and opened the door for him. He smiled at me but I knew it was fake he sighed and sat on the toilet lid and played with his thumbs a little. That's how I know when he's nervous about something I signed to him with my hands 'What's up?'. He looked up at me and didn't say anything I went back to combing my hair and stared at myself in the mirror. I tensed up a little as he put both of his hands on my shoulders " You heard mom and I talking didn't you..? " he asked me. That's when I couldn't hold in my tears much longer I let them stream down my face I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me close. " Look... if anyone bullies you there... you let me know... ok...? " he said I nodded shaking slightly as I stared at the ground I sighed to him 'I'm just afraid of what people will think when I tell them that I'm mu-' he put his hands on top of mine to stop myself from saying the word. The word that I hate and wish that it didn't exist " You'll be ok... Mark... trust me... " I nodded in response reassuring him. " Come on I'll walk with you to school today. " he smiled and I smiled back I then went downstairs and grabbed my things my mom kissing the top of my head as I went out the door with my brother. " Have a good day at school! " she yelled out to me I waved her goodbye to let her know that I heard her. Once we got to the school Thomas stopped at a stop sign I looked at him confused " Well go on... I'll leave you here... " he smiled to reassure me that it's ok I nodded and hugged him before setting off inside the building. I looked around 'Pretty big school...' I thought to myself as I looked around I could feel eyes staring at me my heart pounded 'It's ok... they just haven't seen you before...'. All these thoughts swarming around in my head as I was walking I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, until I ran into someone knocking both me and them to the ground.


	2. Fear

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was walking down the hallway carrying some books around with me. I was humming and smiling as I did so, but I wasn't really paying attention, until I ran into someone knocking me and them to the ground. I groaned as I hit the ground along with my books " I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention... " I said as I gathered my books but I didn't hear the person say anything back. I only saw a pair of books in the person's arms handing them to me. I smiled " Thank you.. " I said as I looked at them... um... I mean him. He nodded in respone he then helped me up I smiled " Say aren't you the new kid? " I asked looking at him he seemed nervous but nodded. " Cool! My name's Sean but my friends call me Jack! What's your name? " I asked him. But he didn't say anything he only looked at me he then looked at the ground a little sad " Hey no need to be sad.. it's ok if you're shy on your first day! That's how I was on my first day too! Um if you want I can help you get to your classes. ". I watched as he nodded and handed me his schedule I looked at it " Well you are in my Math class and Civics class! " I smiled at him and he smiled back, well a little. I handed him back his schedule " Come on I'll take you to Science. " he nodded and I started walking to Mr. Johnson's Science class " Well here you go! If you need any other help meet me by locker #246 and I'll help you out ok? ". He nodded and went inside I sighed and went to my class.

 **Mark's P.O.V**

I went inside nodding to Jack... I mean Sean, since we're not friends, yet I mean. To assure him that I heard him I then looked around and saw the teacher, I'm guessing his name is Mr. Johnson? I watched as he looked at me and smiled " You must be Mark! " I nodded with a slight smile " Well my name is Mr. Johnson I will be your Science teacher for this class. Class this is Mark Fishbach he is our new student. So treat him the way you want to be treated. You can go ahead and sit anyway Mark. ". I nodded and went to the way back seat where no one else was sitting and I sat there I could feel eyes staring at me and I sunk in my chair a little. I then heard snickering and I looked over to see a group of guys snickering and glancing back at me. I sighed and thought 'Guess they just don't leave you... no matter where you go...' a couple minutes later and the bell rang I gathered my books and that and headed out of the classroom. And to Sean's locker.. what did he say..? Locker #246..? I headed there to see that he wasn't there 'Where is he..?' I thought to myself as I got worried. I then heard someone say " Hey! It's lunchtime you weirdo! " the guy and his group sinckered as they went into the cafeteria. I stared at the ground slightly and went to the cafeteria as well, I ordered my lunch, sat down at an empty table, and started to eat.

 **Jack's P.O.V**

I got my lunch and sat down at the table where my friends were I then looked over to see the new kid sitting by himself. I frowned " Hey Jack? Is that the new kid you were talking about? " asked Wade I nodded " Yeah. " I said. " Well what's his name? " asked Felix I played with my thumbs a little " Well... he doesn't really talk much... so... " I bit down my lip a little. " I heard someone say that his name is Mark Fischbach. " said Bob as he was playing on his phone. " Cool! We should go over and say hi! " said Wade " Guys I don't think that's a good idea- " I said but I was cut off by them running over to Mark. 'Oh no...' I thought.


	3. Nothing But Tears

**Mark's P.O.V**

I was eating my lunch until I heard people running towards my direction I looked up and saw a group of guys charging after me. I could feel my heart pounding as they sat down around my lunch table I swallowed a bit of mashed potatoes as one guy spoke " Hi Mark! How are you doing? " he had brown hair and seemed kind of tall I only looked at him. I then felt an arm go around me I tensed up 'Don't freak out... don't freak out..' I thought to myself " Guys! Stop! " I heard Sean scream after them. But his arm only tighten around me I then shot up to my feet and pushed his arm away from me " Hey wow! Watch it! " a guy with brown hair and a Swedish accent said as he held his arm. I felt tears burn into my eyes I couldn't take it anymore I need my safe place I got out of the table and ran off and into the auditorium. I could hear Sean screaming my name but I didn't stop I then went up on the stage and hid behind the curtain I hugged my knees and shut my eyes and let tears stream down my face.

 **Jack's P.O.V**

I watched as Mark got up and ran off " Mark! " I screamed but he was gone I glared at Felix " What the heck man? " he looked at me " What? " I growled and was about to say something until I saw John and his group of guys walk out of the cafeteria and into the auditorium where Mark was. 'Oh no...' I thought I quickly ran off I could hear my friends calling for me but I didn't care.

 **Mark's P.O.V**

I let tears stream down my face as I rocked myself back and fourth with my eyes closed telling myself in my head that it was going to be ok. I then heard snickering and someone saying " Shhhhh... " I opened my eyes and watched as the curtain moved a little and the same guy and his group of guys came in. " Hi Mark the names John... you won't forget me... " he said as he pulled out a knife my heart pounded I got up and tried to make a run for it but he ran after me, grabbed me, and threw me down to the ground. I hit the ground and tried to get back up but he pinned me down and I couldn't move. I breathed in a panic way as he grabbed one of my arms and lifted it up he brought the knife towards it and he cut it I threw my head back and winced at the pain I squinted my eyes shut as tears streamed down my cheeks. " Leave him alone! " I heard Sean scream I opened my eyes to see him standing by the curtain.

 **Jack's P.O.V**

I ran into the auditorium and jumped when I heard something hit the ground behind the curtain I ran up the stage and opened the curtain to see Mark on the ground with tears falling down his cheeks, and John on top of him holding a knife towards Mark's cute up arm. " Leave him alone! " I screamed as I ran and kicked John I grabbed the knife and threw it to the ground I watched as John and the others ran and left. I looked over at Mark he still had his eyes closed and tears were falling down his cheeks I kneeled down and hugged him I could feel him tense up.

 **Mark's P.O.V**

I could feel arms wrap around me and I tensed up I didn't care who it was I wanted them to stop I tried pushing them off of me but they wouldn't let go I cried. " Mark it's ok! It's only me! " I heard Sean say that's when I stopped and I opened my eyes and more tears streamed down my face. I flinched a little as he put a hand on my cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb I calmed down a little as I stared into his blue eyes. " It's ok... " he said softly " I'm not going to hurt you... I'm not that kind of guy... " he said to me he then looked at my cut up arm " Is it ok if I look at your arm..? " he asked looking at me. I nodded and bit down my lip I watched as he grabbed my arm gently and ran a finger over the cut I winced and pulled my arm away from him. " I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you.. " he said softly I only looked at him I watched as he brought out some bandages and wrapped them around my arm. " There... " he said as he let go of my arm and let go of me he then helped me up " I'm sorry that my friends freaked you out... they didn't mean it... " he said as he looked at the ground a little. I nodded " Can I ask you something...? " he said looking at me I looked at him and nodded again " Why don't you talk... that much...? " and that's when fear swept over me.


	4. Nothing But A Freak

**Mark's P.O.V**

'What do I do..? Do I tell him...?' I thought to myself I bit down my lip as one of my shaky hands went into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I opened up a notepad app and typed something I then handed it to him and but my lip hard as I stared at the ground.

 **Jack's P.O.V**

I watched as he handed me his phone I looked down at it and read ' _The reason I don't talk much or even to you is because I'm mute._ _'._ Once I was done reading it I looked up at him and he looked at me he looked so scared I just wanted to hold him in my arms. I handed him back his phone but he didn't take it back I could see tears fill in his eyes.

 **Mark's P.O.V**

What if he thinks I'm a freak? What if he regrets even talking to me? I started to feel tears run down my cheeks again I started shaking I watched as he tried handing back my phone but I didn't take it. I was so scared I was so filled with fear I dropped to my knees, " Mark? " I heard Sean say I only covered my face. I heard him set my phone down and gently and I knew that he went down on his knees as well I then felt his arms wrap around me I flinched " Shhhh... " he said softly he held me close I buried my head into his chest and gripped on my shirt knowing that that's how I will calm down. Cause usually that's how I react when my brother tries to calm me down. A couple of minutes later I calmed down and breathed slowly I felt his chin rest on my head I closed my eyes and loosened the grip on his shirt. " Are you ok...? " he asked me softly I nodded and bit down my lip he still held me which I let him. " You know... being mute isn't something to be ashamed of... it just... happens... " he said to me softly. I bit down my lip and tried reaching for my phone but I couldn't reach it I watched as he grabbed my phone for me and handed it to me. I rested my head on his chest just so I could hear his heart beat I then typed _'But why did it have to happen to me?'_. I held it up to him so he can read it " I don't know I guess it just happens I mean... " he stopped talking I swallowed and lowered my phone down I then grabbed his hand and held it not knowing why.

 **Jack's P.O.V**

I was taking but then I stopped I didn't know what to say exactly I then felt him grab my hand and hold it I looked down at him but he only stared at our hands holding each other. " Mark...? " I asked him but he didn't say anything nor did he type anything I do have to admit it is cute and adorable but why was he holding my hand? I then thought of an idea " Hey Mark...? " I watched as he looked up at me " Wanna go a grab something to eat? " he looked at me and nodded with a smile.


	5. Thoughts

**Mark's P.O.V**

I nodded and got up and out of his arms I then helped him up as well we were still holding hands I stared down at our hands and bit down my lip. I watch as his hand left mine that's when I started to feel lonely again I frowned " Come on.. " I nodded and followed him. I grabbed my phone and started typing ' _Is it ok if I bring my brother, Thomas along?'_ I held it up for him to read it. I watched as he nodded " Of course you can. " he said I smiled and walked up to my house I put my hand out to tell him to stay right there. I think he knew what I meant so he stayed while I went inside I waved to my mom. " Hi sweetie! How was school? " she asked me I looked at her and signed 'It was good I made a new friend he's waiting outside the door he wants to go get something to eat with me.'. I watched as a smile grow on her face " Well that's lovely! " she said I nodded and signed 'I'm going to see if Thomas wants to come with us.' she nodded " Ok. ". I then ran upstairs and into my brothers room I looked around but he wasn't there I frowned 'Where is he...?' I thought. I then heard a floor board squeak right behind me I jumped as an arm went around me and a hand went into my hair and started ruffling around I could hear Thomas laughing I swatted his hands away. He just chuckled and let go with a smile " What's up little bro? " he asked me I looked at him and signed 'I made a new friend today and we're getting something to eat. Would you like to come along?' I watched as he looked at me and smiled " Well sure I'll come! What's his name? " I looked at him and signed 'His name is Jack.'. He nodded " Cool! And- " he stopped talking I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him in confusion I watched as he grabbed my bandage up arm " Mark... who did this to you...? " I stared at my arm I felt my heart pound. I watched as he took the bandages off of my arm and he stared at all of the cuts he looked at me " You're not doing what I think you're doing are you Mark..? " I quickly shook my head no. I watched as he ran his fingers over it I winced and yanked my arm away from him I held my arm " Tell me who did this or I'm not going... " I could feel tears burn up in my eyes I signed 'Please don't be like this.. I don't really want to talk about it now... can we just go...? Please...?'. I watched as he got up " Mark look just tell me it's not that hard just tell me... " I shivered and shook I could feel my heart pound I signed 'This isn't you...'. I then watched as his hand went up and hit me I cried I could hear someone running upstairs " What's going on...? " I can hear my mom ask. Tears fell down my cheeks as I stared at my brother... my brother who hit me, he looked at me shocked and worried " Mark...? " my mom asked me I didn't say anything I just bolted out of the house and back to where Jack was.

 **Jack's P.O.V**

I watched as Mark ran back to me " Is your brother coming? " I asked him he didn't answer he looked at me he was crying " Mark what's- " I stopped talking once I saw the bruise on his cheek I watched as he signed 'I don't want to talk about it let's just go please...'. " Ok I understand... " I said he looked at me and signed 'You can read sign language?' I nodded " Yes I can. " I said softly to him I watched as he shivered I wrapped my arms around him to keep him warm and calm. A couple of minutes later and he calmed down but he was still cold I took off my hoodie and put it on him I fixed his hood, and his hair, and his sleeves I smiled he looked so cute in it. He looked at me and signed 'Aren't you cold too?' I shook my head no " You need it more than I do.. " I said softly to him he smiled I then grabbed his hand and held it I then started walking to a fast food place. We sat down and ordered what we wanted.


End file.
